Adam Jensen
Adam Jensen 'is the mechanically augmented protagonist of ''Deus Ex: Human Revolution. He is voiced by Elias Toufexis. Background Born in 1993 in Detroit, Michigan, Adam was orphaned at the age of 5. He joined the Detroit Police Force in 2014, at the age of 21. Four years later he volunteered for its SWAT division. He was accepted under the command of Quincy Durant. Jensen rose to the position of squadmate in Team Two in 2020, after Durant was severely injured by murderer Tyrell "Tiger" Banks and Wayne Haas took over as team leader. Adam left the police force in 2025 after he refused to comply with Haas' order to shoot a dangerous augmented 15 year old during an operation that became known as the Mexicantown Massacre. That same year, he became a security consultant for Sarif Industries at the request of Doctor Megan Reed, his girlfriend. Storyline Human Revolution In 2027 he was preparing security plans for Sarif researchers during augmentation hearings in Washington D.C. He was critically injured when an augmented black ops team, the Tyrants, attacked the research labs, killing Sarif's key researchers and destroying all of the research concerning universal augmentation.. In an effort to save Adam's life, David Sarif provided several augmentations; while only Adam's chest and left arm required immediate replacement, the decision was made by Sarif (basing on Adam's employment contract) to replace all of Jensen's limbs. In the end, his augmentations include two cybernetic arms, linked by metal bars sunk under his chest, a retractable head-mounted sunglasses, the Infolink and various others, some which were left inactive at the time. He was sent home to recuperate afterwards, struggling to come to terms with his body's fusion with machines. Six months later, he was pulled out of the sick leave by David Sarif to the SI manufacturing plant in Milwaukee, to secure the prototype of the Typhoon Explosive System augmentation, and release the hostages captured by a Pro-Human purist organization known as Purity First, led by Zeke Sanders. Making his way through the factory, Adam eventually found the room where the Typhoon data was being stored. In there, he also found an augmented hacker, who appeared to be member of Purity First, attempting to steal the data. Upon being discovered, the hacker committed suicide by shooting himself in the head, but not before urging Adam to help him. Jensen secured the Typhoon afterwards, and continued through the plant to find Sanders, upon Sarif's orders. Once he finally caught up, he negotiated the release of the plant manager, Josie Thorpe, whom Sanders took hostage. Adam was able to reason with Zeke, revealing that the hacker was augmented, and the whole plan was for Sanders and his group to die in the plant. After freeing Josie, Jensen let Sanders go, hoping that it would lead him to the mastermind behind the attacks on Sarif Industries. Upon returning to Sarif HQ in Detroit, Jensen was tasked with retrieving the dead hacker's Neural Hub from the Detroit Police Department morgue. At the police station, Adam met up with fellow ex-member of SWAT Team Two, Wayne Haas, who was degraded to a desk sergeant after the Mexicantown Massacre, following the order that Jensen refused back then. Jensen managed to square the matter with Haas, and made his way to the morgue. Once there, Jensen learned that the hacker's Hub was modified with a wetdrive, and took it back to his apartment for Frank Pritchard to examine it remotely. Pritchard found out that the modification turned the hacker into a 'human proxy', allowing someone else to hack through them, and traced the origin to an abandoned factory complex in Highland Park. He also informed Adam that there was a transmitter in Derelict Row, a district of Detroit, which kept an open backdoor to the Sarif Industries network. Jensen made his way there, and shut the transmitter down, after which Faridah Malik took him to the Highland Park Warehouse. Shortly after, Adam witnessed the arrival of two members of the Tyrants, Barrett and Fedorova, as well as another appearance of their leader, Jaron Namir. Barrett said the operation was compromised, and that they have failed to retrieve the Neural Hub, despite the fact the Police Station was on lockdown by the orders from Joseph Manderley. Following them into the factory, Adam discovered that it was a front for a FEMA internment camp, located on the lower levels. In one of the rooms, Jensen stumbled upon Namir and Fedorova as they were preparing to leave, but was briefly incapacitated by Barrett before he could stop them. Jaron ordered Barrett to get rid of Adam and escaped with Fedorova during the fight, which Barrett ultimately lost. After a brief interrogation, he said that Sarif Industries wasn't targeted by FEMA, but someone else, and said to go to Heng Sha to find out who, before setting off the grenades strapped to his chest, killing himself in the process. Afterwards, Jensen made his way back to the main level, and Malik took him back to Sarif to report on the situation. Trivia * His bloodtype is O negative. *There is speculation that Adam Jensen's first name references Adam, the first man created by God according to the Bible. This could fit with JC Denton's initials standing for Jesus Christ. *Adam Jensen's last name is an homage to the game designer Jane Jensen. *He lives in a luxury apartment complex in downtown Detroit named the '''Chiron Building: in Greek mythology, Chiron was considered to be the superlative centaur - intelligent, civilized, and kind. He had a unique lineage and, as a child, was taught by the sun god, Apollo. *Like JC Denton, the protagonist of Deus Ex, Adam has sunglasses, and wears them during night time. His voice also resembles JC's, being very dry and somewhat emotionless. Gallery Jensen augs noshades.jpg 811617-adam_jensen_deus3_large.jpg Dxhrf.jpg Deus ex human revolution gdc 13.jpg Deus-ex-3 6fux4.jpg Jensen trenchcoat shades trailer.jpg jensenfigure.png|Adam Jensen figure Category:Mechanically Augmented Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Deus Ex: Human Revolution characters Category:Characters